The present invention relates to a foot pedal switch assembly, and more particularly to a foot pedal switch assembly with improved resistance to the entry of dust and foreign material into the switching mechanism and the area around that mechanism. The foot pedal switch assembly has particular applicability for use as an actuation device to interconnect a battery with a motor to provide power, for example, on toys such as ride on vehicles for children.
A significant problem with foot pedal switch assemblies currently used in children's battery-powered vehicles involves contamination and fouling of the switching mechanism by debris and dust. Contamination of the switching mechanism can lead to an inoperable device, or worse, jamming of the switching mechanism in the on state.
With the above problems in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel structure for a foot pedal switch assembly with improved resistance to entry of foreign matter into the switching mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure that achieves the above result and yet is economical to manufacture by virtue of having relatively few parts, featuring components readily moldable from plastic, and not requiring precisely fitting parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a structure that is rugged enough to tolerate the abuses expected in the operating environment.